


The common place in which we are found

by afhyer



Series: Back to you [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After the Ritz, All mistakes are mine, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Angst, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Not Britpicked, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Praise Kink, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afhyer/pseuds/afhyer
Summary: There are moments that define the existence of a person, in humans these are numbered, if you are lucky you will have an important event in your life story that will define the person you were or will be. In supernatural entities they proliferate to the point that even important moments can become routine, in the case of Crowley and Aziraphale they could swear that they have lived and seen everything, however their existence is about to have THE determining moment.When you realize that you can have what you thought you could never achieve, the possibilities are endless, and this is what happened after the Armaggedon’t.How Crowley and Aziraphale start living their new life discovering the love on each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Back to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798201
Kudos: 28





	The common place in which we are found

**Author's Note:**

> This a follow up of my story Resistance but can be read as stand alone, just to know that in Resistance they declare their love for each other before the switch a roo. 
> 
> English is not my native tongue so all mistakes are due to this. Sorry in advance, I just wanted to write them in their first time with each other.

Dinner after saving the world, and more importantly saving their skins, could be categorised in Aziraphale's mind as the best dinner of his life, the dishes, those that the angel could catalogue from memory by ingredients, flavours and textures this time had the more delightful taste, the perfect consistency, as if suddenly his palate had dozens of new taste buds and Aziraphale was in need of a new repertoire to classified the menu on their table.

Each piece of food that he brought to his mouth was accompanied by this new range of sensations and Aziraphale could not stop smiling especially when opening his eyes and looking at his companion, the one who had challenged the heavens next to him, or in his body, if Aziraphale was going to be specific, ah ... that was the secret of everything right? Crowley, being able to have this dinner with him by his side, without the constant fear that Gabriel or Hastur would suddenly appear, being able to breath the same air of Crowley and to share the same moment without a lie in between...

_So, this is what freedom feels like_

Something within itself seemed to flicker, to want to come to life, this realization of not having to restrict his words or actions by external agents is something he have never experienced and for a moment it is overwhelming.

He leaves the spoon he was using and places both hands on the table staring at Crowley while he looks back at him and only grins, Aziraphale takes a deep breath needing to relieve for a moment the pressure that has been placed suddenly on his chest.

“I love you”

And his smile is so big, saying it out loud has had the liberating effect that he hoped it would have however the repercussion of this is a laughter that he cannot contain, Aziraphale has never felt so happy, Crowley gets up from his seat still looking at Aziraphale in the eyes, he places a kiss on his nose and smiles at him with the same intensity, a snap of his fingers and the bill and the money to cover for it are on the table with no delay.

“Let's go home” Says Crowley

They leave the restaurant and get to the poorly parked Bentley, without any notice for traffic violation of at least three regulations in that area, a recurring miracle by Crowley.

_He is amazing_

Aziraphale brings his hand to the hood of the car, patting it.

“It is very good that it is intact, right? Adam definitely did a great job; I was afraid she would not return at all”

“The Antichrist boy did a great job indeed, the only thing he lacked is that she no longer reproduces only Queen's greatest hits”

“Those are amazing news; we can now listen to Liszt on our journeys!”

“No, please spare my life, Angel, Franz was a pain in the arse, and I don’t want to remember him while driving the girl” Crowley opens the door on Aziraphale’s side and goes to the other side to drive, normally it would only be 5 minutes per Piccadilly street to the bookshop.

“Why would you say that? I thought you two were on good terms after he was with you and Paganini so much. You were the one who use to take him to his concerts if I remember correctly”

“Well, yes, but he also used to interpret Bach's fugues as he pleased, transposing them in different tonalities, a mess, it is exactly the behaviour that I do not tolerate”

“I think is exactly the behaviour you are used to encourage, demon”

“Ngk, it was your fault! after you introduced him to Sébastien Érard, and because of the he bought that damn piano, ugh”

“Oh right, the one equipped with the _double exhaust_ system, he was such a prodigy”

Aziraphale turns to see Crowley who has suddenly stopped the car and got serious for a moment.

“I didn't say it, Aziraphale, at the restaurant, but I love you too”

Aziraphale can only exhale and give a slight smile but before he can say something on the matter Crowley is already getting out of the car; they have reached the bookshop and he has not noticed a thing. Crowley is already by his door waiting for him to get out of the car

“We are not going to listen to that spoiled toddler without any respect for the classic in my car. Pick someone else, oh and don’t say Mozart either, he is banned too, I'm not going to take the risk that the Bentley gets stuck with their music and for that I would have to sell it to the highest bidder. I like her so much for that”

* * *

This was happening, Crowley has never had a problem observing Aziraphale while he eats, or reads, or writes, or does whatever the angel wants to do at the time, it has always been his pleasure to observe him, hiding behind his sunglasses, everyone, including Aziraphale, thinks the reason for his shades are to hide his eyes from humans, which was true for a time, however now with all the fantasy, science fiction and generalise use of contact lenses the excuse that his eyes are part of a costume or lifestyle would be simpler than the constant use of his sunglasses but these have always been the perfect excuse to see Aziraphale without revealing how he feel about him.

And after 6000 years of observing the angel through time and in different spaces today, particularly today it is impossible to take his eyes off him, he is intoxicating, even when he tries to distract himself by driving his car, taking them to the bookshop, his eyes fall to Aziraphale's face, here, next to him, after having changed their bodies and faced their respective sides, Aziraphale is still at his side on the earth, discussing the most trivial things, Franz, one of so many stories that they share, there is something inside him that it cannot be contained, Aziraphale's face has something different and he feels like a moth dazzled by a spotlight.

Crowley stops at the entrance of the bookshop while Aziraphale arrives at his side, this is the moment when he must return to his flat or have the courage to ask to enter the place and stay all his life next to Aziraphale, but that would be going very fast even for his own standards, there is no easy way to say _"Ey, we cheat our trials, now let me spend the rest of my existence lying on your sofa watching you eat and read."_

“We are here, Aziraphale, everything in order as far as I could tell in the morning, except a few additions of the Antichrist boy itself, at least they are first editions, so they play nicely with the collection of the hoarder in charge” He says with a smirk

_That would do it_

“The hoarder in--? Crowley! Do not attempt to insult me, be useful and come inside and tell me what is new for yourself”

Aziraphale says pretending to be upset as he enters the bookshop and Crowley can only watch his back as he does, he did not expect that type of response now he has to enter the bookshop and face the fact that he and the angel will share the same space, now without any witnesses or rules in between, Crowley has no problem with this however it has been so many years following the guidelines set by Aziraphale that he really has no idea how to take the next step.

He is still at the entrance not moving

“Dear are you ok?”

Crowley flexes his hands, his mind is analysing all possible scenarios, it is the bookshop, the same one he has been to hundreds of times, where he has stayed to sleep due to the need of a hiding place or excess of alcohol in his system and this is his best Friend, the same one who held out his wing to protect him from the rain thousands of years ago and who has been protecting him ever since, the same one who was presumed dead just two days ago, the same one who confessed that he has always loved him a day ago, he is catching up with the situation.

“You said you love me” is barely a whisper, an unbelieving tone in his voice

“Yes” Aziraphale is smiling “And you said I was reciprocated on those feelings”

“Yes, no, I mean yes, I do, what I mean is that in the restaurant, you said you love me, puff, just like that!”

Crowley begins to raise the tone of his voice, the loss of his calm being evident in this, he enters the bookshop while he continues talking, it is a higher pitch right now, moving his arms to emphasize the complex thought process that is taking place in his brain.

“I believe I did” Aziraphale hasn’t stop smiling

“But we were in public! There were people there, someone could’ve heard you!”

“And you gave me a kiss, right here on the nose, it got me all tingled” Aziraphale is pointing his nose while looking smug “I rather like that, you should do it again”

“Oh Satan, I did”

“Kiss me, Crowley” Aziraphale steps in front of Crowley and take his hands in his “we are home”

“I, well, I—it is a good plan, I, yes, here we are”

He takes off his glasses in a hurry by throwing them to his right side not looking at where they could land, just as they would not dare to break if it is not his desire, now, without covering his eyes, he can see Aziraphale clearly and now he realizes something very important and this realization makes him lose all the enervation that was building within him.

“You are glowing”

“Not I am not”

Crowley takes Aziraphale's face in his hands and can't stop looking at him, effectively like a moth attracted to a light bulb, it's incandescent, it's intoxicating ... it's something he want to lose every day of his life, he wants to absorb that light, drink it and be cover with it, even if it is holy, he wants it to burn and be the last thing his eyes see.

“You are beautiful, Aziraphale, you are beautiful”

“Crowley… you have seen me thousands of times, don’t be so shocked, please”

“Not like this! Not with all this—“ he manoeuvres with one hand trying to empathizes his point “All this light, you are incredible beautiful I can’t believe how beautiful you are, I—” The air leaves his lungs as he gets close to Aziraphale’s face placing his forehead in his “I love you stupidly” He kiss his nose “I love you” He kiss his right cheek “I love you” He kiss his left cheek “I love you so much” He kiss his mouth, a chaste kiss while tears starts streaming down his own face and he sees the need of rest his head on Aziraphale’s shoulder, is too much

_I can’t do this_

* * *

Aziraphale giggles at the feeling of the little kisses that Crowley is leaving on his face, is a marvellous feeling, he has never consider himself beautiful but he believes in Crowley’s words and it fills his ethereal soul with warmth and need and a feeling he can´t describe because is absolute new, not in his catalogue, no ever he has feel this wanting and love all around him.

He is stopped in his tracks by the sound of a muffle cry, Crowley is again resting his head in his shoulder grabbing his coat with his hands, he is shaking, and Aziraphale can’t quite put a name to what is happening, if he is obliged to give a description it’ll be as being surrounded by the smell of flowers without the gooey sweetness and only the pleasure of comfort, as being in a warmth afternoon laying on the grass of St. James Park but the sun isn’t burning his skin, only the feeling of the life of every being in the proximity and in this case the only being is Crowley and he can feel all of it, from the tip of the fingers grabbing his coat desperately till the hairs tickling his neck and jaw, he close his eyes and laughs softly, wrapping his demon as tight as he can, he knows what the cry is about, If you spend your life deprived of any feelings of kindness and love for yourself, thinking that you will never be worthy of those feelings, while everyone around you tries to mould you with vices, decadence and tragedy when you were built to be a being of light ... suddenly having all that love directed at you can break you, knowing that you are still valuable. Aziraphale knows Crowley well enough to know all this is happening on his demonic mind, the dissonance of what he knows and what he is feeling right now, how much Crowley hates himself, but Aziraphale also knows that Crowley has always tried to be better than his demonic nature and behold ... crying because he is feeling something that he believed all his life could not feel fully. let alone be loved back.

“I love you too, Crowley, not stupidly, I love you with all my conscience and decision to do it, with the freedom to choose you over and over again”

He says bringing his hand to Crowley's hair stroking it trying to comfort him and give him the peace he needs right now.

“It’ll be fine, love, we will” He leaves a kiss in Crowley’s head and Crowley lifts his face, eyes totally wide, no sign of white, oh how Aziraphale loves those eyes, eyes that cannot hide emotions and now they are screaming for being understood, for feeling too much, Aziraphale knows, he cups Crowley’s face in his hands and kiss him softly while Crowley only moans at the contact, lips traveling his own, soft and slightly parted, Aziraphale lets his tongue outline Crowley's lips slowly testing each atom they make, closing his eyes and letting a whimper escape from his own mouth.

Aziraphale can feel Crowley tightening his grip on his coat while responding eagerly to his kiss, letting him explore the form of his lips.

“Anything” Aziraphale answers a question that no one has asked but was up in the air.

“You don’t even know” Crowley says while leaving kisses in his jaw

“Don’t care, is you, anything”

And he means it.

* * *

Crowley was not expecting that response from his own organism, human emotions that turn out to be bigger than his own soul can contain, beautiful and horrible at the same time, but he is safe, the feeling that whatever happens he will not be judged nor recriminated, that the only being whose opinion matters in his life accepts him as he is, demonic and human traits at the same time, with each kiss the calm returns to his body and he can now focus on what he wants, what his being is crying out without being a bundle of emotions and tears and he has made a decision.

"Stick out your tongue"

Aziraphale smiles and does without asking why

Crowley takes Aziraphale’s tongue in his, licking it first and then catching it on his lips kissing it and moaning in unison with Aziraphale with the act, deepening the kiss with their tongues intertwined inside their mouths lighting a fire that had never been extinguished really it just didn't have enough ignition to burn and now Crowley is willing to let himself be burned with it starting with Aziraphale's mouth.

Crowley slowly detached himself from the angel’s lips, hugging Aziraphale gently, finally releasing the grip on his coat, Crowley smiles reflecting the calm he has gained by being carried away by the words and caresses of Aziraphale after losing control minutes ago.

“Always wanted to do that” he smiles proudly

“Don’t believe you”

“yes, I did! you are always licking your spoons, your desserts, I had watched you even lick your fingers when you think no one is looking!”

Aziraphale lets out a sound of being insulted but not really feeling it.

“Oh stopped, you know is true, and then I had to sit there and watch that damn tongue of yours do its blessed thing, I hate your tongue and it's pervert inclinations” Crowley can’t really mean it because he is still hugging Aziraphale and smiling through his words.

Without further warning Aziraphale brings his face close and licks his left cheek, stopping any thought process in its tracks, then going to his right cheek and repeating the process, last on his lips very slowly, to which Crowley catch it in a kiss, sucking it and Aziraphale only flush his body to Crowley’s with the need to be very close.

“Now you can’t be jealous of desserts, dear, I can lick you clean too”

Crowley know Aziraphale, normally he doesn't know the implications of half the things he says, there is no way for the angel to know the suggestions of what he just said, Crowley's brain is trying to process what just happened and failing terrifically.

“That—that, aaarg-- Angel, that has sexual implications, a whole lot of very, very sexual insinuations, we have already talked about that, you must think better of what you ssssay.”

“I said, anything, Crowley”

“And you mean it” Crowley says realizing that it is true, is not a question, it is the understanding that does not give rise to any doubt.

“Yes”

* * *

Aziraphale takes Crowley’s hand and starts walking inside the bookshop, with a snap of his fingers everything is close, front door, back door, windows down, he doesn’t want any human interrupting then, he has a clear idea on his mind of what he wants and is gonna take time.

“Sit in the couch, I’ll be right there with you, just a moment”

Aziraphale goes to the back room looking for one of his best bottles of wine, a 1947 Cheval Blanc, taking advantage of this moment to concentrate his thoughts, he knows what he wants but not how to achieve it, Aziraphale has been on earth the same time as Crowley but does not have the experience that the demon carries with him, he may be a hedonist in the area of food, drinks and other pleasures but not in the carnal, it has always been something that he has observed from afar as a subject of curiosity for humans, not for him and now the contact with Crowley is a need that is becoming irreversible, wanting to touch, kiss, savour every inch of his skin is the only thing he can think of but how? Aziraphale just sighs resignedly to the topic being something to which he won't get an answer in the back room of his bookshop, looking down where his trousers already show a pretty obvious bulge

_Start with what you know, wine with your best friend_

He goes where Crowley is on the sofa and Aziraphale stops short at the sight in front of him, Crowley is sitting with his legs stretched out and his head lying fully on the back of the sofa, arms on each side of it, looking at the ceiling, without his glasses the light that reaches through the window is reflected in his eyes flashing gold, Crowley seems to be deep in thought with his mouth open breathing heavily like someone trying to regain composure, is really a sight and Aziraphale throws his fears aside, he is with the one he loves the most in the universe, no matter if he knows what to do or not.

"Stay exactly like that, Crowley, don't move at all please" Aziraphale can see Crowley’s nod in acknowledgment.

Aziraphale approaches the sofa, leaving the bottle on the table next to it and without further ado places his knees next to Crowley's thighs sitting on his lap, he cannot help it, the vision in front of him, the serpent of Eden helpless, the temptation embodied... Aziraphale unconsciously licks Crowley's neck very slowly, he was there, exposed, calling him, asking to be bitten, Aziraphale can feel the moan emitted by Crowley at the act on the tip of his tongue, the vibration and movement of his Adam apple and all this combined leads him not only to lick his neck but to bite it, pressing his teeth into the skin with enough force to leave a mark.

The response he gets to this is Crowley's hands quickly on his waist, pressing him towards himself, looking for friction, this only makes Aziraphale want more, seek more desperate reactions from Crowley, subdue him, lick the place where he previously bit him and continue his way to his clavicle, biting again and proceeding to repeat the same process on the other side, ending in his ear and sucking the lobe of it, below him Crowley has not stopped pressing against his body, moving in small thrusts, gasping at each contact of his tongue on his skin, this awakens something too powerful in Aziraphale who also begins to seek to release the tension in his lower parts with Crowley's rutting below him and then Crowley is biting him on the neck, desperately, feeling his fangs break Aziraphale's skin, Aziraphale is panting at the same time as Crowley coming with him, powerful, unique, without even getting his clothes off, primal and just them, they are both spend and languid with each other now, Aziraphale rest his head on Crowley’s shoulders and laughs about it while Crowley is hugging him strongly. They can’t stop giggling in the afterwards

* * *

Crowley knew since the moment Aziraphale had lick his face he was doomed and in a good way if you can think of it like that, he knew that his mission for the next millennia would be seeking that kind of contact with Aziraphale, it had felt so good in a way that nothing else will. So, when Aziraphale went to the back room to fetch some wine he took advantage and try to regain his composure on the sofa, he has seen humans have this interaction a lots of times, not by choice, usually in the middle of his work, leave a temptation, see if it gets trough, take notes for the paperwork and that’s it, no need to be tangling body parts at all with the humans, and now his brain is full of thought about body parts and tangling bits from angelic nature.

_Behave yourself, you are gonna scare him away by going too fast_

But then his brain turns to mush, he is aware that the angel is asking him not to move and while thinking of the broad sense of the petition he already has a lap full of angel who is licking him in the most sensitive place of his uncovered skin

_Oh God_

If he didn’t believe in redemption he may start believing now, his soul is trying to leave his body and the only thing he can do is moan and gasp and seek friction to release the coiling in his lower belly, he has never felt so good before, all of his body is burning, the lust taking over his not-so-rational mind, it is too much and he needs more, he needs more, he grabs Aziraphale by his waist and starts thrusting as much as his clothes allow him, letting the angel act on his wishes, biting and licking his neck, and is too much and he is panting and he needs more, he can’t control it anymore and he is coming, hard, wet and fast in his trousers, his fangs come out and he bites Aziraphale’s neck in the heat of the moment, seeking relieve, anchoring his mind to something before he discorporate in the spot.

Slowly he lets go of Aziraphale’s neck, he tastes a little iron in his mouth, he can’t help it but hug Aziraphale as thigh as he can, the tension relieve from his body leaving a sense of bliss that he hasn’t experience before, and he is laughing now, Aziraphale too, who is currently resting his head on his shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

“Sorry, Angel, I bit you” He says without letting go, licking the reddened spot on the Aziraphale’s neck, leaving no trace of the bite or pain.

“I bit you first, love”

“Ngk, fair point, still, are you ok?”

“Yes, yes I am… I do not know what possessed me now”

Crowley feels the power of a miracle being done and his clothes return to their immaculate state, he still smiling but he knows they should discuss these things first, not matter how much he wants to ravish the angel they need to be clear and honest with each other.

“Ah… Aziraphale, I didn’t think you were being serious about licking me clean”

“Well, I am an Angel of the lord, I do not say things in vain” the smirk on his face is evident even if Crowley can only feel the movement on his neck

“and I don’t have any complain about, except for the clothes, we need to do it without them next time, is really restraining”

“That’s your own fault, Crowley, if you were to wear more comfortable clothes you wouldn't find any restriction at all, quite pleasant I must say, gives a lot of freedom these trousers of mine” He wiggles while talking making Crowley giggles

“Sssstop, your clothes are not better than mine, at all, not advantage whatsoever, what they have in -comfort- as you say, they lack in style, not gonna sacrifice that!”

“No even for a good frotagge on the sofa?”

“How the hell do you know the name for that!?” his voice came out in a high pitch now

"Well my dear if you must know, I am a being of knowledge, I am bound to do research from time to time to keep the mind in tip top condition"

"Oh, drop the act, I know you, It's the porno tapes again, isn't?" Crowley can see the colour spreading through Aziraphale's cheeks already

"I told you already, there is no way you ask for a pizza and get nailed if you don't have enough money for it, no happening, not even for the humans, and things are not that big or that loud" he can only sounds annoyed without any kick to it, he knows Aziraphale has been interested in those crappy films since the 90's and only god knows why

"They used to be more interesting, if you took out the sexual intercourses you end up with a lovely story, now you just get bad plumbing and food all over the floor" Aziraphale really sound disappointed about that

"Is just another way of entertainment for the humans and hell is responsible for bad expectations in that area, I wouldn't know much about that, I usually just do the tempting and get my arse out of it" Crowley is now caressing softly Aziraphale's face to which Aziraphale responds by laying his cheek on the palm of his hand seeking contact "I didn't indulge in any carnal relationship with humans, too sweaty and smelly for my taste so, I hope I don't disappoint you on the subject 'Mr. Being of knowledge"

"I don't have any expectation, my dear, I enjoyed the story part of the films and that was all, and my personal experience is limited to the onanism"

"Onani--- can't you say _wanking_ like everyone else?"

"Of course not, it doesn't sound like proper language"

"Oh Satan, why do I love you so much? You are infuriating" He takes his hands of Aziraphale's face and start undoing his bowtie "and annoying" he knows better than to throw it and puts it at the side of the sofa "And I really, really, reaaaally want to know, what you wank about, angel, care to tell me?"

* * *

Aziraphale is suddenly aware that he is gonna tell Crowley about his fantasies, is not an obligation he knows that.

"Oh-nothing important, just… stuff"

"Don't tell me is about crêpes, please, anything else is valid, I swear"

Aziraphale feels his cheeks burning, is something silly really in the great schemes of things but is not appropriate for an angel an even if he no longer belongs to heaven is quite difficult to stop feeling guilty about stuff you were told were inherently bad.

"Is you, Crowley, just that, you" he says almost as a whisper, lowering his head so as not to look Crowley in the eye which the demon uses as an advantage to caress his hair in this position, making his skin plump.

"You and I have the same fantasies then"

Aziraphale looks up playfully "You touch yourself thinking about you?"

"What!? Why are you like thisss, Aziraphale? You know what I mean"

"Do you know how lovely you look when flustered?"

"Ugh, not lovely, diabolical, spawn of hell, rotten thing"

"No, you are not, you are part of her creation even if your purpose is not with the angels, you play an important part and you are loved by her and by me, so much" he says and before Crowley can form a rebuttal he nips his lower lip and lick it

"I am redirecting my oral fixation to you, if you don't mind"

"Ngk, keep doing that and I am gonna repeat the 'frotagge' from before" 

"That sounds lovely" he says while unbuttoning Crowley's vest and continuing with his shirt “but I want to see you naked, want to keep exploring how you taste if you are amenable with that"

Crowley lets out a growl "How can you be nervous one second about telling me that you wank at my expense and then doing things like thisss?"

Aziraphale stops before taking Crowley’s shirt out of his shoulders and he starts thinking the best way to answer

"It's ok if you can't or want to tell me, Aziraphale, it just popped out of my mind" Crowley lifts his face and gives Aziraphale a reassuring kiss on his jaw “Is really ok”

"No, no, is alright, is something I do wonder myself, you see, is like everything I've done before the night at your flat is accompanied with a sense of guilt and shame" he is now putting his hands on Crowley’s chest focusing on the feeling of the little hairs in his fingers, which is making wonderful things to his lower belly "I was instructed that way for millennia, Crowley, but after we discover that her plan include us, well, is like having a carte Blanche on the topic of my feelings for you and I don't feel guilty about it anymore"

"You think her is giving us permission to fuck?" Crowley says with a wicked wink

"Crowley, language!" He complains while slapping his uncovered chest

"Oi! That hurt, here, let me help you" Crowley finish taking off his vest and shirt showing his now bare torso to which Aziraphale is hypnotized, is a beautiful sight, he continues caressing Crowley's chest with the back of his hand slowly, without looking at Crowley in the face, just thinking how lucky he is, how he got at this point in his life where this is something he can do, freely, marvellous thing, he can see the nipples already hardening and the breath coming out quickly if the rise and fall of Crowley's chest is anything to go by, he takes his fingers tentatively to a nipple and presses it between them making Crowley writhe under him and his head is thrown at the back of the sofa, letting a blow of air out

"Sorry, got carried away" he says without stopping his movements, repeating his action in the other nipple, how responsive those are, Aziraphale had never see another male presenting being in this way, his curiosity and arousal are taking the best of him, he wants to touch everywhere and see what is Crowley reaction to each touch.

“You are so responsive, Crowley, look how well you react to each tactile sensation, how hard your nipples are, so beautiful, I want to lick you here too”

“Pleassse do”

He doesn’t need to be told twice, he leaves a wet trail on Crowley’s neck with his tongue cataloguing each flavour in the skin, hearing the sounds Crowley is making in something close to divine, he catches a nipple with his tongue and laps at it slowly, Crowley’s groans under him and he feels the hands of the demon coming to his head

“Azziraphale, that’s--- that’sssso good”

He goes to the other nipple repeating the action, nipping at it and then sucking it ever so softly, feeling the hardening thing in his tongue. Is too much and not enough at the same time, Aziraphale wants more, everything, he wants Crowley sprawled on his bed at his disposal without anything between then, he wants to see, touch, kiss, get lost in his burning skin and, with a miracle of his own, due to his own impatience, they are in his flat upstairs

“Did you—ah--- Did you just miracle us to a bed?”

“No to a bed, my bed, Crowley, I can’t wait, I want to see you” He starts kissing the demon again while this one growls in his mouth and stops the kiss for a moment, putting his arms on Aziraphale’s shoulders to regain his composure

“Is everything alright, dear?”

“Yesss, I—I just want to see you too, and do all the things you are doing to me, bastard, but you are still all bottomed up! That’sss hardly fair, Aziraphale”

“Oh, and you are one to believe in fairness, right?” He says while wiggling on Crowley’s lap making the demon gasp, feeling the hardening bulge pressing in his tights

“Aaaaah, bastard! … clothes.out.right.now!” is a Growl and now is Crowley who snaps his fingers and the clothes on both are gone.

* * *

The first two thousand years of his existence he though that maybe he could have something with the angel of the eastern gate, not romantically speaking but he tried to tempt him, to a new food, new place, new invention of the humans, it was really nice to see his reactions to new stuff and he got quite a knack for it but nothing else happened, only his no-so-evil hearth started to beat more and more in his presence and ache more and more in his absence, so after four thousand years he applied to lend a helpful hand when the angel needed it and stop looking for anything else and after six thousand years he was resigned to be the best friend of the angel because that was more than anything he can hoped for before and he was happy with that resolution, truly was. And now he knows he has to make a new classification for his place in the angel's life, not the enemy, not only the best friend, he is now the one who is currently naked under him, straddle by his thighs, that be the most accurate description at the moment if he could process any speech and not just gasps and grunting sounds.

“Oh, good lord, that feels, oh… what a tender skin you have, Crowley, you feel so soft under me”

“yeah—you too— Azzziraphale, just, stop moving for a second”

He puts his hands on Aziraphale’s tights, stoping the angel and his wriggle on his lap

“Crowley, look at you, you are so beautiful”

“Me? Look at you! You are a bloody temptation! Like a big marshmallow, soft and white and you smell so bloody good, Aziraphale, why you smell so good? I always loved the way you smell but oh! Is addicting under your clothes” He says while putting his head on the crook Aziraphale’s neck, licking the skin there while his hands are traveling at his sides on his tights, going up to his belly, grabbing the skin there “Oh… Azzziraphale, you are always ssso soft”

Crowley can feel Aziraphale giggling at each touch, he wants to touch every part of the angel to quench his curiosity, his skin is tingling, he is astounded by the beauty in front of him at his disposal.

“Soft—ah—Soft is not always good” Aziraphale is panting now

“Bullshit, soft is perfect” He is almost purring, kissing Aziraphale’s collarbone while his hands are caressing his hips tenderly “more than perfect, a paragon of beauty, and is mine” he grasps possessively “Is it? Are you mine, Aziraphale, all of you?”

“Yes, yes, foul fiend, since always”

Crowley feels his skin burns with desire at the comment, he is done for good, lost forever in the sensation of Aziraphale, Crowley lowers his hand and touch softly Aziraphale’s member.

“You are so hard, ‘Zira, you really want this”

“Not only me… look how are you” Aziraphale touches the head of Crowley's cock gently, sliding his thumb through the wetness of it.

“I love you Aziraphale”

Aziraphale lunges over Crowley’s mouth and kiss him deeply while Crowley starts stroking his cock with his right hand, feeling the thickness of it, so plump and warm his mouth starts watering thinking about it, he wants everything with the angel, as long as the angel allows him.

“Is this ok, ‘Zira? Is this how you touch yourself while thinking about me?” He says while putting a little pressure at the base of Aziraphale’s hardness, slowly and tender, feeling each pulsation on his own hand

“I’ll—I’ll show you how—“

Aziraphale takes his own hand and takes Crowley’s cock on it, sliding his thumb in the slice and then pumping a steady rhythm up and down, spreading the precome on the shaft

“Oh, that’s—your hand is so good—fffuck, keep doing that” he is thrusting on Aziraphale hand now, increasing the rhythm in his own hand with Aziraphale’s erection, going faster, both panting and squirming with the sensations

“Are you gonna come with me, Angel? Come with me, want to—sssssame time, come”

“Yes, love, I’ll—I’ll be reaching my climax—Aaah—with you”

“don’t talk—like that-- to dirty” Crowley says mockingly to which Aziraphale responds getting his face close to Crowley’s ear, licking his lobe and moving his hand faster

“Come for me, Crowley, now”

“Fuuuck, bassstard” Crowley is coming at the same time that Aziraphale, hard and hot, getting the mess in both of them while panting to try to catch his breath again, falling onto the mattress with the force of a defeated soldier and Aziraphale is laying instantly over him, both are splayed and well consumed, laying there on the bed, Crowley put his arms around Aziraphale and hug him as strong as he can

“You are evil, angel, and I am gonna expend the rest of my life testing how evil you are”

“Well, I can say that this was a lovely experience and I want to expend the rest of my life testing how lovely you can be, darling”

“You are a pain in the arse” Crowley says and kiss his forehead, then his nose, and then his lips, smiling as big as he can

“Yes, and you are in love with me” Aziraphale says proudly

“Insanely in love with you”

“And you are mine too”

“Totally”

Aziraphale rest his head on Crowley’s chest and close his eyes for a moment, he can get some sleep just like this, in his favourite place on earth.

“Good, that’s really nice of you”

“knock it off”

“Good night, Crowley”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you like the story, I had fun wrinting it. Leave a comment if you saw any mistake. Th


End file.
